Nothing Else Matter
by KingSoren
Summary: ShuichixYuki / Death fic / Tout à une fin, le bonheur aussi. Et quand le seul être cher disparait, que reste il à part un grand vide?


Bonjour à tous, bon euh... je suis assez pas doué pour tout ce qui est résumé donc euh... c'est ma première fic sur gravitation, faut être gentil avec moi (pleaseuuuh), et je mexcuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, parce que c'est pas trop mon fort comme discipline.

Donc, songfic dramatique sur une chanson de Metallica: Nothing else matter, les paroles en italiques ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture en espérant que ca vous plaira. a+

* * *

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

J'ai finis de préparer le petit déjeuner, et je retourne dans ma chambre pour aller chercher la personne qui y dort encore.

-"Shuichi!" appelais-je en le secouant du bout du pied.

-"Mmm..."

-"Shuichi réveille-toi!"

-"Yuki..."

-"Tu vas te lever à la fini, sale gamin?!" hurlais-je en perdant finalement mon sang froid.

-"Mais Yuki..."

-"Quoi encore?!"

-"Je t'aiiiiimeeeeeeuuuuuhhhh!" s'exclame t'il soudainement en s'accrochant à mon bras à la façon d'une ventouse.

_Forever trusting who you are_

_And nothing Else Matter_

Un énorme bruit retentit dans toute la maison, bruit étrangement similaire à celui d'une armoire venant s'écraser sur le crâne de quelqu'un.

Je ressors de la chambre, quelque peu calmé. Faut dire qu'il fait rien pour arranger les choses, l'autre imbécile, à toujours se comporter comme un môme... Mon regard se pose sur la porte de la chambre, où il n'y a toujours aucun bruit. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Les seuls sourires que je m'autorise, quand il n'y a personne à proximité pour les voir. Après tout, un môme, c'est bien ce qu'il est. On ne peut rien changer à ça, il évoluera avec le temps... en tout cas, faut espérer!

Je pousse un soupir en m'asseyant à la table, attendant qu'il fasse son apparition. Comment ais-je pus m'enticher d'un gamin comme lui, vraiment? Nous sommes si différents... mais bien qu'au fond, c'est ça qui m'a attiré. Ce coté ouvert aux autres, innocent et à la fois sur de lui, qui lui donne son caractère propre.

_Never opened myself this way_

_Live is ours, we live it our way_

-"Yuki, t'es pas gentil, tu m'as fait mal." se plaint-il en entrant dans la cuisine en se frottant la tête là où on pouvait apercevoir une grosse bosse.

Et je ne peux pas empêcher mon sourire de rester sur mes lèvres. Peu importe comment, ni pourquoi, maintenant, je sais que ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans lui. Je sais que je ne pourrais m'en séparer.

-"Yuki? Pourquoi tu souris?" me demande-t-il naïvement.

-"T'avais qu'à te lever tout seul, t'en serais pas là!" répliquais-je, ironique.

-"Mais..."

-"Mange." coupais-je subitement. "Sinon tu vas être en retard et je vais encore avoir K sur le dos pendant des heures."

Il se tait et hoche la tête, commençant à manger. Le repas se déroule dans le silence, et lorsqu'il a finis, je le raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrer.

-"Je passerai ce soir, une fois qu'on aura finis d'enregistrer." m'annonce t'il en mettant ses chaussures.

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il se redresse et commencer à me regarder fixement.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" finis-je par demander après un moment, détestant par dessus tout qu'on me fixe de la sorte.

-"Je veux pas y alleeeeeeerrr!" pleure t'il en se jetant dans mes bras.

Non... décidemment, il ne changera jamais. Je passe doucement une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui lever la tête et de l'embrasser tendrement.

_All these words, that I don't just say_

_And nothing Else Matter_

-"Vas-y, maintenant." murmurais-je après l'avoir légèrement repoussé vers l'extérieur.

-"A ce soir!" dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, sautillant de joie, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de rue et disparaisse définitivement de mon champ de vision. Le vent commence alors à souffler, mais je reste planter sur le palier de la porte, incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste. Pourquoi... pourquoi ais-je un sentiment d'angoisse tout d'un coup? Un sentiment qui me resserre douloureusement la poitrine. Comme si... je n'allais jamais le revoir. Comme si...

Non mais, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi en ce moment? C'est pas mon style de m'inquiéter pour un rien comme ça! Et puis, c'est pas comme si il allait disparaitre non plus! Je rentre dans la maison et referme la porte avant d'aller m'assoir à mon bureau et d'allumer mon ordinateur. C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai quand même le manuscrit de mon prochain livre à rendre dans deux jours. Faudrait que je songe à m'y mettre sérieusement.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, lentement, alors que je fixe pensivement l'écran blanc de l'ordinateur sans pour autant réussir à écrire une ligne. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui? Je dois pas avoir u bon horoscope. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Et toujours ce sentiment de malaise qui ne me quittes pas! Je me lève, laissant tomber mon boulot pour le moment et aller me chercher une bière dans le frigo et m'allumer une cigarette. Cette journée s'annonce déjà bien difficile...

_Trust I seek, and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Minuit… il commence à se faire tard. Mais il n'est toujours pas revenu, et je commence à m'inquiéter. Enfin, non, je ne commence pas à m'inquiéter, mais à admettre que je m'inquiète. J'écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier posé à coté du lit et attrape mon portable pour essayer de l'appeler. Mais comme à chaque fois, il ne répond pas, et je tombe sur sa messagerie. C'est étrange, il n'est pourtant pas du genre à rentrer à une heure pareille… et surtout sans prévenir. Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers l'horloge… Minuit vingt…

Je me lève, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre... J'attrape mon manteau et saute dans mes chaussures. Mais au moment où je franchis le seul de la porte, j'entends on portable sonné dans ma poche.

-"Allo?"

-"Eiri, c'est toi?"

-"Non, c'est le pape… Mais évidemment que c'est moi, Mika! T'appelle sur mon portable, sur qui tu veux tomber! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à une heure pareille? Dépêche toi, j'ai pas le temps là!"

_Open mind from a different view_

_And nothing Else Matter_

-"Oh mon Dieu, c'est terrible! Eiri, tu dois venir à l'hôpital!"

-"A l'hôpital? Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je…"

-"C'est Shuichi, il…"

Je n'entends pas la fin de la phrase, et une centième de seconde plus tard, je suis au volant de ma voiture, laissant une longue trainée de fumée derrière moi à mon démarrage. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile a encore bien pu faire pour se retrouver à l'hôpital encore? C'est pas possible, il arrive toujours à se mettre dans des situations impossibles celui-là…

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

J'arrive enfin devant l'hôpital. Mika m'attend sur les escaliers, et me rejoint en courant lorsqu'elle me voit arriver.

-"Que s'est-il passé?" demandais-je lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, l'inquiétude perçant dans ma voix malgré tous mes effort pour tenter de la faire disparaître.

-"Je ne sais pas… c'est Toma… c'est lui qui l'as trouvé… et…"

Elle éclata en sanglot. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin? Ca arrive aux gens de donner une réponse claire de temps en temps? Et puis, pour la mettre dans un état pareil, ça doit vraiment être grave…

-"Mika, où est-il?"

Elle relève les yeux vers moi, et l'expression de douleur que je peux y lire transforme mon inquiétude en peur. En vrai peur. Et alors, sans réfléchir, je me précipite vers l'entrée tandis que j'entends Mika m'appeler pour me dire d'attendre. Mais attendre quoi? Je suis censé rester combien de temps avant de savoir ce qui se passe? J'entre dans le bâtiment et me stoppe devant l'accueil.

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

-"La chambre de Shuichi Shindo" demandais-je à la femme qui se tenait là. Celle-ci me regarde d'un air perplexe, du style _"t'as pas à me donner d'ordres"_ avant de commencer à chercher dans ses registres.

-"En salles d'opération" répond-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

-"Quoi?! Que lui es-ti arrivé?"

-"Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus."

Sur ces mots, elle me tourne le dos et retourne à ses occupations, ignorant le regard meurtrier que je lui lance avant de me diriger vers ladite salle. Et en arrivant dans le couloir, je tombe sur Seguchi.

-"Eiri, tu es enfin là!" s'exclame t'il en me voyant arriver.

-"Que se passe-t-il à la fin?" demandais pour la centième fois depuis au moins 5 minutes

Je sais que lui me répondra. Enfin, je l'espère, il est la dernière personne à qui je peux demander des explications. Il me fixe avec un ait triste et me prend doucement dans ses bras.

-"Réponds moi, Toma!"

-"Je suis désolé, mais… Shindo-kun a… tenter de sauter du toit de la NG."

Je le repousse brusquement.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" Non, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai du mal comprendre. Shuichi? Se suicider? Non… c'est impossible. Il…

_Forever trusting who you are_

_And nothing Else Matter_

-"Je suis désolé Eiri… Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tenté de l'arrêter, amis… il était désespéré et…"

-"Tais-toi!"

Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, je ne peux pas… Pourquoi? Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille? Il avait pourtant l'ait heureux, non? Qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver depuis ce matin? Je sens mes jambes trembler, et je vais m'asseoir sur une des chaises pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer au sol. Je ne comprends pas. Vraiment pas… Toma s'approche doucement de moi.

-"Eiri…"

Il s'apprête à continuer, mais la lumière indiquant une opération en cours s'éteint brusquement alors qu'un médecin sort de la pièce. Je me relève immédiatement, heurtant Seguchi au passage qui perd l'équilibre, et vais me planter juste devant le docteur qui me fixe d'un air étrange.

-"Comment va-t-il, docteur?" demandais-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

Il me fixe quelques secondes avant de sembler avoir un éclair d'illumination.

-"Mais vous êtes M. Yuki Eiri! Puis-je…"

-"Comment va-t-il?" hurlais-je en prenant sur moi-même pour essayer de m'empêcher de le frapper.

Les gens sont vraiment cons, c'est pas possible! Dire que des vies dépendent de gens comme ça, ça fais vraiment peur… Mais le médecin semble reprendre contenance.

-"Vous êtes de la famille?"

-"Non." J'hésite juste une seconde avant de continuer. "Je vis avec lui."

Il me regarde un instant, semblant hésiter quand à la conduite à tenir. Puis il pousse finalement un soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

-"Je suis désolé, M. Yuki. Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour le sauver, mais…"

Il se tait, voyant surement que j'avais compris ce qu'il venait de me dire vu que mon visage a brusquement perdu toute couleur. Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est juste impossible… Shuichi ne peut pas… Non! C'est…

-"Puis-je… le voir?" demandais-je d'une voix presque inaudible, me forçant pour essayer de parler.

_Never opened myself this way_

_Live is ours, we live it our way_

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à prononcer, que je me sens capable de dire. Comme si mon cerveau avait tout d'un coup cessait de fonctionner.

-"Je…" il hésite avant de répondre. Je sais qu'en tant normal, je n'y suis pas autorisé. Mais je dois le voir. Je dois…

-"Bon, je vous autorise à le voir, mais seulement quelques minutes."

Il s'avance de quelques pas, et me fais signe de le suivre, ce que je fais sans même m'en rendre compte. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être maître de mon propre corps, comme si je voyais la scène se dérouler, comme si je regardais un film. Mais ce n'en est pas un. Malheureusement, tout ceci est bien réel. Nous arrivons finalement devant une porte, et le médecin me laisse entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Et ce n'est que lorsque j'entends le claquement de la porte que je retrouve mes esprits. La pièce est sombre, les rideaux sont tirés, mais je distingue parfaitement bien ton visage. Et quand je m'approche de toi, mes jambes cèdent finalement sous mon poids, et je tombe à genoux à coté du lit, sentant des larmes couler le long de mes joues, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Tu semble si paisible. On pourrait presque croire que tu dors si ce n'y avait cette pâleur inhumaine sur ton visage…

_All these words, that I don't just say_

_And nothing Else Matter_

Tu es mort. Ce mot me blesse. Me blesse parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as voulu en arriver là. Tu étais pourtant toujours joyeux, tu avais toujours des buts à atteindre, tu ne te décourageais jamais, quoi qu'il arrive… Alor…

-"Pourquoi…?" murmurais-je entre deux sanglots.

Et dans le silence de la pièce, ce murmure résonne comme un cri à mes oreilles. Un cri d'abandon, un cri de détresse…

Je passe doucement une main sur ton front, qui glisse doucement dans tes cheveux. Ta peau est si froide. Comment as-tu pu perdre ta joie de vivre au point d'en arriver là?

Tu n'étais pas heureux?

Tu n'étais pas heureux avec moi? C'est de ma faute si tu en es arrivé là? Tu m'en voulais parce que je me montrais toujours froid et distant? Parce que je n'arrivais pas à te dire ce que tu voulais entendre? Je suis désolé… Je pensais qu'avec toi, j'y arriverais… que ce serait possible de reprendre confiance, de redevenir comme je l'été il y neuf ans. Je voulais y croire… Mais par ma faute… tu…

_Trust I seek, and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

-"Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je vais devoir vous demander de sortir."

Je regarde le médecin comme si je ne comprenais pas ses paroles avant de finir par me lever. Mais je n'esquisse aucun mouvement vers la porte.

-"Monsieur, s'il vous plait." insiste le docteur.

-"il s'est… réellement… suicider?" demandais-je. J'ai besoin d'être sur. J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre…

-"Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Si vous voulez bien…"

-" Je dois savoir… je vous en prie…"

Je sais que je suis pathétique, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Le médecin semble hésiter devant mon insistance.

-"Eh bien, je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais nous pensons que…

_Open mind from a different view_

_And nothing Else Matter_

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Un jour… déjà vingt-quatre longues heures depuis que Shuichi m'a laissé, 1440 minutes que je remue les méandres de mon esprit à en devenir fou, seul dans mon appartement. Enfin, pas entièrement seul. Mika était resté avec moi jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Et depuis qu'elle est parti, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est vider les canettes de bières de mon frigo est les paquets de cigarettes qui trainés à porté, fixant inlassablement la fenêtre d'un air absent. Tout dans cet endroit me rappelle mon amant… la tasse posée sur la table, la couverture abandonnée sur le canapé où je suis moi-même assis.

N'en tenant plus, je me lève pour la centième fois afin de me rendre devant mon frigo pour reprendre une bière. On dit que l'alcool fait oublier, non? Mais en réalité, il fait se souvenir… il amplifie la solitude, la peine…

Tout d'un coup, j'entends la sonnette de l'entrée retentir dans la maison, et avec un soupir, je change de destination pour aller ouvrir, supposant qu'il s'agit de Mika. Mais lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je constate que ce n'est pas elle, mais son mari qui se tient sur le palier.

-" Bonjour Eiri!"

-"Qua fais-tu ici?"

-"Je suis venu te tenir compagnie, voyons!" ma répond il avec son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres.

-"Je n'est pas besoin de ta compagnie." rétorquais-je froidement.

Je referme la porte, ou tout du moins, je le fais jusqu'à ce que Toma la bloque d'une main avant de la rouvrir et de rentrer à l'intérieur.

-"Mais voyons, Eiri! Sois raisonnable, tu ne peux pas rester tout seul après ce qui c'est passé."

Je lui lance un regard qui aurait pu faire mourir sur place un bloc de glace, mais il l'ignore et continue à sourire tout en se dirigeant dans le salon comme s'il était chez lui.

-"Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide."

Cette fois, son sourire tombe juste un instant devant la froideur de mes paroles. Mais il retrouve bien vite contenance, et son sourire revient avec son assurance.

-"Tu es encore sous le choc." dit-il en se rapprochant de moi. "Mais tu verras, tu…"

-"Ne me touche pas!" hurlais-je en le repoussant brusquement tandis qu'il pausait une main se voulant réconfortante sur mon épaule.

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

Il reste figé sur place, ne comprenant pas ma réaction. Ou plutôt, il a peur que j'ai découvert son secret… ce qui est le cas, en l'occurrence.-"Eiri…"

-"Ferme-la!" coupais-je, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler. "Comment oses-tu encore venir ici?"

Un éclair de surprise mêlé à de la peur passe dans ses yeux. Il commence juste à comprendre, juste à admettre une vérité qui lui fait mal.

-"Pourquoi dis tu cela? Je ne…" tente t'il encore de se défendre.

-"Je sais ce que tu as fait." repris-je d'une voix plus calme, mais toujours tranchante. "Tu ne peux plus le nier. Alors pars d'ici. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi."

Un silence s'installe, où aucun de nous ne bouge. Il sait que s'il part, il me perdre définitivement, même si de mon coté, c'est déjà fait. Et je sais aussi que je suis la personne qui lui est la plus précieuse. Qui l'était en tout cas.

-"Comment… as-tu su? Je pensais que…"

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know_

-"Tu pensais vraiment… que tu n'avais laissé aucune trace? Tu n'y avais pas pensé j'imagine… que les médecins auraient ou décelés des traces comme quoi il s'était débattu, que ce n'était sans doute pas un suicide."Je me retourne vers lui, et ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je ne pensais pas… qu'il irait jusque là. Je pensais qu'il avait compris que Shuichi était plus qu'important pour moi…et je n'y ais pas prêté attention. Mais une fois de plus, j'ai eu tort. Mais l'expression de douleur qu'il a alors dans les yeux, douleur non pas due au regret mais à la peur, me fait du bien.

-"Je n'avais pas le choix." finit il par dire en baissant le regard. "Il t'avais déjà suffisamment blessé." Si tu étais resté avec lui, tu aurais souffert encore plus."

-"Qu'en sais-tu? Tu crois vraiment que je suis malade à ce point? Au point de rester avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aurait fait que souffrir?"

-"Tu as bien vu dans quel état cela te mettait! Si tu avais continué ainsi, tu…"

-"Je quoi? C'était la première depuis neufs ans que je me sentais enfin heureux! J'avais enfin réussi à m'extirper de ce cocon de méfiance dans lequel tu m'avais enfermé! Et c'est pour ça… Tu avais peur que je m'éloigne de toi, alors tu as pris les mesures nécessaire!"

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

-"Non! Je voulais juste que tu ne sois plus blessé comme avec Kitazawa. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise aujourd'hui."

-"Mais je ne vivais pas la même histoire. Et je ne l'aurais jamais revécu, même si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Shuichi… m'a permis de dépasser définitivement tout ça, de faire un trait dessus. Ce n'est plus moi qui n'en suis pas remis. De nous deux, tu es celui qui n'arrive toujours pas à l'oublier."

-"Je…"

-"C'est fini maintenant Toma. Cette fois, tu as fais un pas de trop."

-"Eiri, attend…."

-"Pars d'ici. Et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir."

Je lui tourne le dos et quitte la pièce pour retourner dans la cuisine. Et de là, j'entends la porte d'entrer claquer. Et c'est à ce moment là que je laisse couler mes larmes. La douleur que je ressens et bien pire que celle que j'avais ressenti à l'époque. Je m'effondre sur une chaise. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Comment faire pour que cette douleur disparaisse? Comment faire pour tout oublier?

_Forever trusting who you are_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, seul dans ma cuisine, regardant le jour tombait, observant la lune se lever… Mais lorsque mon regard tombe sur l'ordinateur posée sur le bureau de la pièce d'à coté, j'ai finalement pris ma décision. Je me relève allume l'ordinateur et commence à taper. Et je passe la nuit comme ça, à taper mécaniquement sur les touches. Les mots viennent les uns après les autres sans que j'y ais à y penser.Après tout, la vie est comme une histoire. Tout se déroule sans que nous puissions changer les choses. Certains appellent ça le destin, d'autre la fatalité. Mais le fait est là. Il ne sert à rien de vouloir changer l'avenir, car au final, il reste le même pour tous. Nous ne pouvons en aucun cas décider de la tournure d'une vie… Cela est tellement dérisoire. Nous recherchons tous au fond de nous le bonheur, mais nous ne pensons jamais qu'il peut disparaître comme il est arrivé.

Le jour se lève, l'aube pointe le bout de son nez. C'est le commencement d'un nouveau jour, et pour moi, la fin d'une histoire. Peut-être certaines personnes considéreront cet écrit comme un recueil. Que les gens le prennent comme ils veulent, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il s'agit juste de l'histoire de deux jeunes gens, dont l'amour était condamné par la société, par les proches, mais qui, malgré tout, était bien réel. Mais le destin frappa, et ils furent finalement séparés.

Il est temps de mettre le point final au récit. Je vais devancer le destin. Je vais devancer ce que les gens nomment la mort, mais qui n'est en réalité qu'une délivrance. Je ne crois pas à la vie après la mort, mais si le destin existe vraiment, j'espère que nous nous recroiserons dans une vie future. Shuichi… Je suis désolé… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de fuir mes souffrances ainsi, d'être ce lâche que j'ai toujours été…

Un nouveau jour se lève, une vie vas maintenant s'éteindre.

Sur le ciel rouge, je peux voir se reflétait ton visage qui me sourit. Oui, nous nous retrouverons… et alors, je te promets que cette fois, je ferais tout pour que nous soyons heureux.

_No, nothing Else Matter_


End file.
